SkPC29 / Transcript
A new day starts, some birds are flying across the town, having the camera following them. Following them until the camera reached the Yellow Sun Ranch, which is known as the home of our strong maiden, Kiishi Topaz. Although it was a pretty new day, she and her family were up by now. It was January but the sun was shining very brightly so it almost felt like spring outside. Topaz went outside, the half of her brown ankle boots disappeared in the snow laying on the ground. She was reaching for the stables which were on their property, part of the actual Yellow Sun Ranch. The ‘home’ of the Kiishi horses. But not only the horses lived there, the dogs and cats spent most time there. But of course, they were allowed to come inside the main building, where the Kiishi Family was living. “Good morning you all.” Topaz said, giving the horses some carrots and filled their litter. “It’s a pretty warm day today, maybe some of you will go on a ride today.” She said patting a brown horse. Then she left the stable again, closed and locked the door so that no one cloud get inside or get out. “It seems like a magical day, let’s just see what kind of magic.” She said after looking around and taking a deep breath. “A very plan you had there, Time.” Blanks voice appeared after Topaz' last words and the scene changed to the hideout of the villains. “So? I might have failed. But at least we know that they gained new powers. We might not know what they are..” Time tried to explain, but was interrupted by Hollow. “Exactly, we don’t know what powers they have gained. You screwed it up. Stop trying to make yourself look good there.” “Fine, he failed and now? Are you going to cry?” Break then said complaining. “You didn’t do anything so far.” She said and threw a book at Blank. “Go and make it better!” She said and left. “Just because she has left a good impression at Catastrophe, she thinks, she can boss us around.” Blank then said and grabbed the book. “I’m on it.” He said and teleported out. “Lovely girl.” Hollow then said sarcastically, looking at Time, but didn’t get an answer only an expression saying ‘You think?’. OPENING A little later, at the Nijiiro Private Middle School, school has just begun, the girls have just entered the class room a few minutes ago. “Can’t tell, I’m not into all of these fairy tales.” Ruby then said. “I mean our parents have told us some, but you know, some day you grow out of it.” Topaz nodded. “That’s right. I haven’t thought about fairy tales for a long time either.” “Oh come on you two, you act like you’re 17 or something. We are born in the same year; we are all ‘only’ 14. And you behave like it’s an eternity away when you read fairy tales the last time.” Amber then complained. First Ruby and Topaz didn’t answer, just looked at each other but then said: “Yeah sure, you are the one who is still into fairy tales anyway.” They said together. “Yeah, yeah. Not the time to talk about such things.” Amber then said rolling her eyes. Then she kicked against the chair in front of her. “Don’t you think so too, Low?” She wondered. Then their teacher came in the class room. “Quiet everyone!” He said and started the lesson. A little bit later, only about 10 minutes passes since the teacher started the lesson. “Uh, math is a boring as always.” Ruby mumbled. “Ruby, pay attention!” Topaz whispered back. “Yeah, yeah…” Ruby mumbled and put up her pen in order to write something down. But in that moment, the room froze. All of the students stopped moving, the teacher stopped moving and even the birds, which were flying outside the building froze in the air. Topaz looked around. “That’s odd.” She said and suddenly the room turned white and then Topaz was standing in a round room. A room with a bed, a table, two chairs, a door and a window. “Okay, now THAT’s odd.” She said walking around the room. First, she headed for the door, trying to get out. “Locked… should have known.” Then she found a white sheet hanging over something rectangular. She removed the sheet and found a mirror. She saw herself in the mirror. She looked at her shocked by the clothes she was wearing. It was a long, yellow dress with an orange top and orange arm garters. But most shocking for her was… “What happened to my hair?” She wondered while trying to find the end of them. “When I said I wanted to let my hair grow, I didn’t mean that long!” She then said. But less than a second later she realized what happened. “Oh no! I’m Rapunzel!” She said and went to the window. She lied her arms on the window and looked out. “The one fairy tale where the girl’s singing voice rescues her. So… I probably won’t be rescued. Since I can’t sing.” She said and looked at the landscapes. “Great.” Meanwhile, at a quite far away field, the remaining team members ‘landed’. Ruby shook her head a looked quite sceptic. “What happened?” She wondered. “Just a moment ago, I was bored by school and now I’m sitting on grass?” Then she put her hands on the grass. “Very soft grass.” She said. “What subject did you have?” Emerald wondered. “Math, but that’s not what’s important now.” Amber answered. At the time, Diamond was looking around. “Many big fields, bush, trees and Topaz is missing.” She said. “Topaz?” Ruby then turned around. “Oh yeah, seems like we’ve been sucked into another fairy tale.” Ruby said thinking. “Looks like it, doesn’t it?” Sapphire answered. “Any clue where to go?” She asked looking around. “There!” Amber shouted, pointing at a tower, which was standing very lonely on a field, very far, far away. “A tower? Could this be… Rapunzel then?” Emerald wondered. “Topaz and Rapunzel, oh well, this will be interesting.” Ruby said and stood up. “Alright let’s go.” She said and started walking. “Wait, why will this be interesting?” Low then asked. “It’s a musical case.” Amber said winking. “Alright, I’m not trying to understand it.” Low then said and followed them. Back at the tower, by now, Topaz was no longer alone at the tower Gothel, the witch who kept Rapunzel locked up in the tower brought her something to eat. “You better stay away from the window this time, I will not want another wanna-be-knight trying to help you escape, Rapunzel.” She said, putting the plate on the table. Topaz turned away from the window. “Yeah, yeah, anyway, what is it with that name? Rapunzel? I’m not a flower, you know that, right?” She said. “What’s that supposed to be now? Trying the be a rebel? I have made up my mind, you don’t need something to eat.” Gothel said, took the plate and left the room again, locking the door behind her. “Very well…” Topaz said. “I wasn’t hungry anyway. I’ve just had breakfast.” She then turned around again, reaching for the window. “I wonder what everyone takes so long.” She thought. “Hey!” Someone shouted, hoping for her friends, Topaz looked down. But instead of the others, a young prince on his horse came to the tower. He jumped off his horse. “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” he shouted. “That’s good, now I don’t have to sing!” She said. “But… Do I need to? Oh well, I guess I have no other chance.” She said and let down her hair to him. Unsure if Gothel was still in the tower or not. The Prince climbed up her hair and then jumped through the window. For Topaz surprise, the first thing he did, was giving her a kiss. “I was hoping to meet you again, Rapunzel.” The prince said. “After my knights have been cursed by the witch, I was worried about you.” “Oh, you don’t need to be worried about me, prince.” Topaz said. “Citron, you don’t need to call me by my title.” Citron then said. “Right.” Topaz said. Then the Prince took Topaz’s hand. “We need to get you out of here!” He said. “The door is locked… and what about Gothel?” Topaz wondered. “No worries, everything will be fine and you’ll be my princess!” He said putting out his sword. “Alright, now you are going too far.” Topaz answered as the Prince opened the door with his sword. “Hey, you are ruining your sword by that!” Topaz warned. “It’s just a sword, not as important as a young girl’s life!” The prince said smiling. With his sword, he broke to doors lock and by that made sure that the door could never be locked again. “N-no barrier or something?” Topaz wondered, while walking through the door. “I’m surprised as you are. But let’s be happy about this.” He again grabbed her hand and the two started running down the stairs. “Where do you think you’re going?!” Gothel appeared before them, trying to stop them. “Out!” Topaz shouted and kicked Gothel to the side. “You are a strong girl.” Citron then said surprised but smiling. Topaz smiled. “I know she said.” Down stairs, Citron was opening the door, which wasn’t locked. Topaz was one last time looking up to the place where she knocked Gothel to the side. “Now don’t show any weakness!” A dark voice said and a purple aura appeared. The same aura which surrounds the Katahowas. Topaz recognized the aura and the voice. “Blank.” She whispered. She and Citron escaped from the tower. As he wanted her to get on his horse so that they could get away from here forever, Topaz rejected. “I can’t.” She said. “But why, what changed?” Citron wondered. “Nothing… I mean everything! Prince Citron, it’s cute of you to save and protect me, but Gothel is not the main evil here.” She said. “I don’t think I understand.” Citron then said. “But if you are staying, then so will I.” He said. “That’s…” Topaz was about to tell him to leave, but then she thought it might be a good thing, she finished her sentence: “Great.” “Topaz!” Ruby shouted as she and the others reached the tower. “Ruby!” Topaz shouted relieved. “Topaz?” Prince Citron wondered. “That’s, a long story.” Topaz said smiling. But there was no time left for that long story. In that moment, the evil with Gothel came out of the tower, surrounded by the purple aura of darkness and even her eyes were completely purple. “Uh, no wonder Topaz wanted to escape.” Ruby then said. “That’s not from the Story Ruby!” Amber then said. “You are going nowhere!” Gothel shouted. “Uh! A Gothel-Katahowa.” Sapphire said, not trying to make a joke for once, just saying what she’s seeing. “Step back!” Topaz warned the Prince and put her arm before his body. “Young Rapunzel, you don’t need to protect me, I, Prince Citron, am here to protect you!” He said, grabbing his sword. “Oh please.” Low then mumbled. “Hey, I was going to say that!” Sapphire shouted aggressive. “Sorry.” Low then said surprised. “Stop there. Not the time to be silly.” Topaz said. “Citron, you really don’t need to protect me.” She said and got closer to Gothel. “Guys, please make sure that Citron doesn’t interrupt this. For his own safety.” She said and transformed into Cure Saffron. Even after she transformed, her hair had still Rapunzel length and similar to how it was for Diamond, her outfit had slightly changed. “Oh come on, hair.” Saffron said, I hope, when this is over, I’ll have my normal hair back.” “Wait, where did she get her Commune from so fast?” Ruby wondered. “I mean it should be in her bag. And her bag isn’t here.” “Don’t question the logic, Ruby.” Amber then said. “Bring it on little girl!” Gothel said attacking Saffron, but Saffron dodged all attacks. “This might be the weakest Katahowa ever.” She said. And was about to attack Gothel, but then Blank appeared behind Gothel. He was standing in the door. “Maybe. Or maybe you are forgetting that this is no object. It’s a living person. A person Katahowa.” Blank said. “Right, like your horse Katahowa. I remember.” Saffron said. “But we could heal that one, so I can also heal the Gothel Katahowa.” She said and started attacking. “Tz, Blank. Of course, who else would attack from the shadows.” Low mumbled. “Hm… Show me how you will do this.” Blank answered. Saffron the really started attacking Gothel. First she just kicked her but as she noticed that it had no effect, she also punched her. “What is this?” She wondered. “Nothing in working.” “Hm.” Blank then started laughing. “Of course it’s not.” He said laughing. “Evil Magic on Evil Magic, a power that can only be broken with good magic.” Low explained. “Oh right! Saffron, use your new power!” Diamond shouted. “Oh yeah! Almost forgot that!” Saffron said smiling but then, she summoned her Heaven Crystal by calling: “Full power of shining yellow colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!” The Heaven Crystal appeared at her right wrist. Then she stretched her right arm towards Gothel, while stretching her left arm away from her body. Then, she shouted: “Pretty Cure! Crystal Storm!” and waves her right arm up to the sky and back down, and releasing a big, golden tornado formed of thunders. The attack hit Gothel and purified her, leaving a golden tiara on the ground. Blank saw the Tiara and tried to get it. But before he could even get to it, Low has used his telekinesis to save the tiara from Blank. “Too bad.” He then said, leaving Blank no other choice than to disappear. “I-I defeated Gothel. This is what everyone calls a happy end, right?” Saffron asked as she transformed back. “Young Rapunzel. I know what this means.” Citron then interrupted. “You have to leave, with your friends.” He said. “Umm…” Topaz tried to say something but couldn’t. “That’s alright. I’ll wait for you, for the Rapunzel that has the power to stay with me.” He said. Then he jumped on his horse and rode away. Topaz watched him leaving and said; “What a beautiful horse.” “Stop kidding! You liked him!” Ruby said with a cheesy smile. “Huh?” Topaz said surprised. “What? No! I’m not the type of girl who needs a prince on a white horse.” Amber nodded. “Yeah, she liked him.” “No, I didn’t!” Topaz shouted. “Here. It’s yours.” Low said and gave Topaz the tiara. Topaz then put it on. “Oh no, now we have to get back for math.” Ruby complained. And as soon as Topaz put on the tiara, the fairy tale disappeared and the group was back in their schools, at their places, everything was the same as before they left to save Rapunzel. “Everything is the same.” Topaz thought. “Not even the time passed.” The further thought. “Well I guess, that’s a good thing.” She thought and smiled. ENDING Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Sky Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts